


once more to see you

by robsunnies



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: dennis' double life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robsunnies/pseuds/robsunnies
Summary: Dennis just announced he's leaving for North Dakota and Mac's torn.





	once more to see you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a mitski song by the same name

“It's done. It's done, guys. Good-bye, Paddy's Pub.  
Good-bye, Philadelphia.  
Good-bye Charlie… Mac, Dee, Frank. The bar's done.”

And like that, he was gone. Mac tried his best to not let his emotions get to the best of him. Dennis really left, just like that. He didn’t even think twice about leaving them behind, the gang that had known him since high school. He didn’t think twice about leaving behind… Mac. Once the bar door shut, he felt like the wind had been knocked out if him. Charlie gave him a quick sorry and knowing glance, they had once gotten drunk together and Mac spilled out all his feelings for Dennis. 

Dee was the first to react. She turned the lights to the bar back on and said, “well, okay guys. Time to get back to work.” She tried to say it in a totally nonchalant way, but Mac could see the suppressed emotion on her face. He couldn’t tell what it was, he was never good at reading people. Dennis was. Frank went back to sit at the bar, eating peanuts silently. Charlie joined him. Mac felt like his whole body was vibrating, he couldn’t stay there. He couldn’t let Dennis walk away like that. He opened his mouth to try and speak but it was like his throat was closing up, not letting the words come out. He swallowed and took in a deep breath before saying, “he can’t leave. What about us? Is he really going to abandon us?”

Dee stayed quiet. Drying off glasses he was sure she had already cleaned. Frank mumbled something incoherent and Charlie just gave him a look. “Let him go, man.” Mac ran a quick hand through his hair, breaking apart the gelled parts of his hair, and shook his head. “No. He can’t leave m- us.”

He rushed out the door and turned his head left to right to see if he could spot him. He saw a familiar figure a couple of blocks away to his right and he swears his breathing stops. He isn’t that far away, maybe he can convince him to stay.

Mac jogged down the street until he was a few feet away from Dennis. His feet stopped moving, he couldn’t continue. “Dennis!”

Dennis stopped walking. He didn’t turn around.

“Dennis… Den…” his voice got softer, “are you really leaving? Forever?” Tears were stinging his eyes. He didn’t want the one man who made him feel complete to be out of his life forever. Dennis turned around, avoiding his gaze. Mac stepped closer, he was desperate to reach out and touch him, but he was too scared that that would send him off.

“I- uh. Yeah. I’m leaving.” 

Mac looked up to the night sky, not letting the tears that were threatening to leave him fall. He stood with a hand at his hip and his right wrist covering his mouth. He didn’t want Dennis to see how this was hurting him, he was sure Dennis knew that he had feelings for him. He wasn’t exactly subtle, he got him a fucking rocket launcher. That’s like, the biggest show of love there is. 

“Den, please stay. I…” he gulped, he was going to say it. “I need you. More than anything in this world.” Fuck it. He let himself cry. “Dennis, I need you so fucking bad please don’t leave me.” He wrapped his arms around Dennis’ torso, he was stiff at first but then hugged Mac back. Mac cried into his neck, he felt pathetic, admitting such vulnerability like that. 

“Let’s go home.” Dennis’ voice was rough. Mac nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. 

They walked back home hand in hand, Mac still sniffling by the time they got to the apartment. They didn’t talk the entire walk. Dennis’ thumb caressed his hand and that was the only thing Mac could focus on. They both took off their shoes once they entered the threshold and Dennis made his way to his room while Mac walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once he went into the bedroom, Dennis had already been stripped of his jeans and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt Mac hadn’t seen him wear in a while. He motioned for Mac to join him, and Mac crawled up right beside him under the covers and like instinct, Dennis’ arms were wrapping around him. 

“I love you, Den. Promise me you’ll stay.” He felt himself start to cry again, his biggest fear was losing the people he loved the most. He didn’t want to lose Dennis.

“I know… I know you do, baby.” Dennis’ voice was soft, softer than he’s ever heard. He kissed Mac’s temple and wiped away at the tears in the corners of his eyes. Mac held onto him strong, determined to not have him leave, as he fell asleep.

He fell asleep to Dennis kissing his forehead and holding him.

When Mac awoke, the other side of the bed was empty and he was hugging his pillow. He got up using his elbow to lift himself up and could see that the door was opened, and Dennis’ dresser was open, empty. He saw a piece of paper on the nightstand and could vaguely make out a number written in Dennis’ handwriting. 

He fell back onto the bed, releasing a sob that moved his whole body, clinging onto Dennis’ pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this has probably been done before but o well. i had to rewatch ddl for this no im still not okay.  
> hope u enjoyed :-)


End file.
